List of all Jewelpets in Appearance
The Jewelpets are 34 magical animals appearing in the anime Jewelpet. Named after famous birthstones and jewels, they each have a different kind of sparkling jewel for their eyes, used for casting special magic called "Jewel Flash". According to the series, They live in a mystical place called Jewel Land, attending a school to learn more about magic and each of them were paired by their own human partners. The Jewelpet's magic is divided into two sides: the normal magic and the forbidden dark magic. Jewelpet List NOTE: See List of Jewelpet characters for their info. Birthstone Jewelpets Since some of the Jewelpets were named after famous Birthstones, some of them follow the 12 months as some of them were represented. Some Jewelpets named after jewels and minerals don't make it in this list. Magic Classes In the first season of Jewelpet, each of the 34 representing characters were assigned to magical classes, in which having their magic casted successfully varies. They are divided into 4 classes. ; Jewelpets who were in this class had a 0-50% chance that their magic would be successful when casted. This is sometimes considered a beginning class for some Jewelpets. A few Jewelpets go to this class. *Jewelpets who had Acrylic Class: Ruby, Tata ; Jewelpets who were in this class had a 50% chance that their magic would be successful when casted. This is sometimes considered a intermediate class for some Jewelpets. Most of the Jewelpets had this class of magic. *Jewelpets who had Glass Class: Garnet, Nephrite ; Jewelpets who were in this class had a 100% chance that their magic would be successful when casted. This is sometimes considered a advanced class for some Jewelpets and sometimes been rumored that their magic was far superior than the Acrylic Class. *Jewelpets who has Crystal Class: Sapphy, Titana ; This class is similar to Crystal Class but to an extent that someone can summon the legendary Jewelpet Opal. Only one Jewelpet has this class of magic. *Jewelpets who had Super Crystal Class: Labra Attributes A Jewelpet's magic attribute is divided into five, each of them corresponds to each Jewelpet and there is a setting to which magic with different characteristics can be practiced respectively. This follows the character of each attribute. ; Magic that manipulates fire can be practiced in this category. Jewelpets who have red, pink, brown, orange or yellow Jewel Eyes have this kind of ability. Ruby and Garnet's magic is an example of it. ; Magic that manipulates plants and transformation can be practiced. Jewelpets who have green or teal Jewel Eyes have this kind of ability. Emerald and Milky's magic goes to this list. ; Magic that freely manipulates objects can be practiced. Jewelpets who have blue or purple Jewel Eyes have this kind of ability. Sapphy and Luna's magic are examples of the Magical Blue attribute. ; Fortune-telling and mysterious magic can be practiced. Jewelpets who have black or silver Jewel Eyes have this kind of ability. King and Labra's magic goes with this list. ; The Magic that Diana and Dian practice. For Diana, it lowers the person's fortune and determination for the Jewelpet in its Jewel Form to come out, while Dian's used to Manipulate other Jewelpets to do his bidding. This is a Forbidden type of magic that no Jewelpet practices in Jewel Land, as it causes nothing but disaster and despair to whoever uses it. Magical Spells Prior to the debut of Jewelpet Tinkle, several magical words and terms were created for the characters for them to cast magic. Each of the magicians or witches must recite the magical words to do some magic and it's categorized in both genders: * for the Girls * for the Boys The magic words that the magicians and candidates of the Jewel Star Grand Prix needed to recite are as follows. * - A magical spell used for dressing up or transformation. This spell is used by Miria in Episode 2. * - One of the basic spells of the Magical Blue Class Jewelpets, it's a magical spell used for Manipulating objects or bringing a non-living object to life. Leon used this spell in Episode 2. * - A magical spell used for moving basic objects and returning them to their proper spot. It's also a magic that can restore a broken item into normal like Moldavite's Statue. Like Leonora, this is considered as a spell used by the Magical Blue Class Jewelpets but it can also be casted by a normal Jewelpet as well. * - One of the basic spells of the Magical Red Class Jewelpets, the spell creates fire orbs that can light up a dark area and can ricochet through walls. Because of its fire attribute, misusing it can cause gigantic fires. * - A spell that can make someone grow in size. Sara used this spell in Episode 5. * - A spell that opens doors and special passageways. Sara first used this spell in Episode 5. In Episode 14, it is also used to open the Time Trip Gate. * - A spell that can make someone shrink in size. Sara used this spell in Episode 5. * - A spell that can soften someone's fear. Everyone in the Magic Academy used this spell during Episode 6. * - One of the basic spells of the Magical Green Class Jewelpets, it's a spell that can makes flowers and plants bloom. Akari used this spell in Episode 7 to see the flowers that bloom once every 1000 years in Jewel Land. * - A spell that restores the Bells of the Magic Academy to its original state. Akari used this spell in Episode 8 after she read the note Judy left to her 12 years ago. * - A spell that can cast lightning and thunder to someone. Considered as a Magic Spell only used by Magical Red Class Jewelpets even thought it has a lightning attribute. Miria first used this spell in Episode 9 and everyone in the end of Episode 10 used this spell against Tour and Sulfur. * - A spell that can transform someone into the person related to the caster, for example Akari's father. The spell can be used by Magical Green Class Jewelpets to get out into some situations. Akari fully used this spell in Episode 11 to get into her father's office unnoticed. * - A magic that can make someone enter inside the cartoon world. Aiamupen used this in Episode 12 to take Akari, Ruby and Labra inside the Manga they created. * - An improved version of the Leonora magic spell. It can create anything the caster wishes for. Marianne created an arrow to make Leon fall in love with her in episode 16. * - A spell that can make someone say their reward. Nicolas used this spell in Episode 18. * - A magic spell that can duplicate an object or a person. This spell is used by Sara in Episode 5 and later by Titana in Episode 19. * - A magic spell that can manipulate the weather and prevent it from becoming worse. The spell is considered a spell used by Magical Black Class Jewelpets. Tametorin and Toristein used this spell in Episode 20 and later by Akari on the same episode. * - A magic spell that can switch people's souls back to their respective bodies. It was accidentally used in Episode 21 by Moldavite and this spell needs access to special chemicals while casting. * - A magic spell that calms down someone who is enraged with anger. Everyone used this spell in Episode 22. * - A magic spell that's chanted in front of the Magic Mirror for someone to make his wish. Leon used this spell in Episode 23 to find out what happened to Dian's voice. * - A improved version of the Rangula magic spell that moves or restores everything back to normal. It can also use as a barrier to protect someone from danger. Akari used this spell in Episode 23, but proven to be a bit powerful for her. * - A improved version of the Lenore magic spell that opens a passageway to a destined place a magician and it's Jewelpet needed to go. Diana used this spell in Episode 24. * - A improved version of the Elebole magic spell. It was believed to be much powerful as it can cast a much powerful lighting bolt to someone than the regular Elebole spell. The spell also can be casted all at once. Alma used this spell in Episode 24. References Jewelpet